When God Fell
by Krustybunny
Summary: This is my AU take on God during the time he was dictating the tablets and Bible to Metatron. Main characters: God, Joshua, Metatron (as those options are not available in the other list)
1. Part 1

He was tired. Past measure. But He was so close to being done that He pushed on. It needed to be finished.

"Sire?" inquired Metatron. "Will that be all for today?"

"No, though a reprise would be welcome. Rest yourself Metatron, I will call for you when it is time to continue."

"As you say Father." Metatron bowed in obedience and exited the chamber.

God slumped in his chair. Nearly drained of all his power. Channeling the future, seeing past all the possibilities to the absolute finite… He might be God, but it was still difficult. The process was marking him. And the time it took to become able to focus again was getting longer.

"You don't have to do this you know. You could stop now, there is more than enough to carry on through eons." Joshua was behind God, and the only angel to fully know what was happening. God didn't move to acknowledge the angel's presence. Just sat on his chair, fingers pressing to his temple's. The pain was getting worse.

"The Humans Project is coming along. A few mistakes here and there, but will be ready for launch on its projected time-table." Joshua continued. "The changes made from the Leviathan failure are holding. Though, they are completely vulnerable to all Her creations. They can change completely to one of hers, or breed new ones separately."

"Make a note to enlighten a few areas of the Humans to Her creations. What the Angels cannot keep at bay, they can run a guerrilla line to keep the balance. Also, have the remaining Leviathans moved into Her care. She enjoys them anyway." He took a breath. He wished He could stop and enjoy what was to come. "I am nearly finished here. Begin training the Archangels for the care of the Humans. If I survive this, I will be weak and unable in many areas. If I don't, I need them to carry on as I would. They need to love as I would love."

"There might be some trouble with a few of them…" Joshua warned. "Some of us don't enjoy going against the initial lessons you taught us."

"I know. Start with Micheal and Lucifer. The others will follow them. After the archangels have finished training, train the seraphim. The rest of the angels can follow after them." God could feel the fog lifting behind his eyes. He sat upright to sift through the universe again. "Send in Metatron, I am ready to start again."

Joshua bowed, "As you say Father."


	2. Part 2

He fell.

"FATHER! Father, are you steady? FATHER! Sire, answer me please!" Metatron panicked. God -who was speaking to him only moments before- had gone silent and fallen to the floor. His God wasn't speaking now, wasn't moving. Metatron knew he should summon Joshua, or Micheal. He knew he shouldn't leave his God to lay here. But with God this still, maybe he could steal a touch... just one. It was an honor to simply sit in the same room with Him, but Metatron got to hear God speak to him -and only him- for endless time. God must favor him in some way. God wouldn't mind if he stole a touch. No one was allowed to touch God, but God favored him. Metatron was sure God favored him.

The touch was like touching the infinite itself. Just a hand on God, and Metatron was everywhere all at once. He had to force himself to let go. He felt cramped in that chamber now. But someone might come in and see what he had done. It would be just for him. He would have this secret. _They_ would have this secret. God had to know this was happening. God knew all. God wasn't stopping him. God was allowing this. A shiver of a thrill ran through Metatron. God did _favor_ him.

Sounds of approaching angels cause Metatron to shrink away from God more. Micheal and Joshua came in. Both fell to the side of God. They didn't touch, they knew they shouldn't. Metatron smiled, it was still something only God gave him. Even as they revived God, they didn't touch. Micheal was talking to Metatron, but Metatron didn't hear. Not till Micheal hit him.

"What is wrong with you! He is on the floor and you do nothing? Do you hear me? What is your name?" Micheal was furious, though Metatron couldn't understand why.

"Me-Metatron. I'm Metatron. I'm the scribe taking the word of God. S-sorry, I didn't know what to do. He was mid-word and fell to the floor. He just fell..." _And I touched him..._

Micheal was already shifted to God, ignoring Metatron again. Now it was Joshua who approached him, but he was more gentle and calm. Not the rage and fury of one of Father's favorite children. Joshua asked simple questions, calmed and comforted. Metatron didn't notice how easily he was being ushered out of the room with God. Not till he was outside the walls and Joshua bade him farewell. They made him leave his Father. They took his Father away. Metatron knew he would be allowed back to finish the work, but He was taken away.

Metatron stewed in his own mind down on Earth. He liked Earth. Earth was chaotic and raw. So different from heaven. He'd be next to God again. Might even get to touch Him again. Metatron could wait.


	3. Part 3

Michael watched the progress of God and Metatron. Out of range to hear, it wasn't his business to know anything till God declared it so. But he kept his vigil. Metatron was an angel of no import, nothing more than a secretary for those with responsibility. Understandably, the angel was struck with awe in being the personal scribe to God. But Metatron's behavior every time God collapsed now was peculiar. There was always a quick thirst in his eyes.

Their Father was becoming weaker each time He shifted through the time and universe. How much of this weakness was due to this unimportant angel? Between sessions, if God didn't stop soon enough, He would fall to the bottom of the chamber and be unmoved for far too long. Joshua was always within range; though not close enough for Michael to feel Father was safe.

Lucifer sauntered to Michael. "Keeping watch again? Don't trust your own kinsmen. It'll be the end of you if you keep that up. Father is safe. Come, Gabriel has devised a new game. He promises not to cheat in the first few rounds."

Michael was unstirred. "I do not wish to 'play'. God is getting worse each time He goes through this. And that little unknown scribe sits and waits for each moment God pushes to hard. He has a hunger in his eyes. And resentment each time Joshua and I show up to come help Father. As long as I watch, things are under control."

"Brother, you need to have more faith! God wouldn't let things come to pass that He didn't divine. Nor would He let anything near -even an angel- that would present harm to Him. Now come, we will play Gabriel's games before Joshua comes to find us again for our lessons." Lucifer grabbed Michael by the shoulder and pulled him away from his assumed post.

"That's another thing I don't see reason to." Michael ranted. "Training to deal with these hairless monkey's as if they are something incredible. Nothing more than an animal. God has never demanded special attention to any of His other creations on that planet."

Lucifer chuckled. His brother Michael was always complaining about their Father's smaller points to the Grand Design, but never to anyone but him. "I don't know Michael, I find them charming. A great capacity for learning. They could be something to behold given enough time."


	4. Part 4

Metatron felt special. Felt loved, better than that, he felt adored. Higher than the Archangels. He was the favorite. God gave him things no other angel could have. Granted him access to the universe no angel had had before. It went against all laws put to the angels. But Metatron was past all that. God allowed this, allowed Metatron to touch. The laws didn't apply any more, not to him. Their time together was always brief, and they were under such scrutiny. It was forbidden.

"For them perhaps, but not me." Metatron whispered to himself.

He was back on the planet. Metatron always chose a swamp to hide in. It bubbled and smelled. Still waters and molding plants, life here was rancid. It stunk of death. But life burst through, bloomed here regardless. More so than in other areas of the world. He loved the contradiction of it. The poetry of it. Most other angels refused to come in these sections due to the smell, which only made them more appealing for Metatron. He never got much attention in Heaven, but the sheer numbers made it hard to breathe. Here he was as alone as he wanted to be. And if he required company, the swamps were filled with creatures he could study.

There was a particular creature that had recently caught his eye. Long and vicious looking, one of God's earliest creations. He very much wanted to seek it out and try a few new ideas on it, the previous encounter ended… messy. But he couldn't today. God or Joshua would be summoning again. He would hate to be in the middle of exploring that creature when the time came to go before God. You never go before God with bits of creature on your clothes.

On cue, the summon came for Metatron to return to Heaven to resume his scribe duties. God's recovery took much longer this time. Michael had refused anyone entry. Steadfast in the belief that someone was causing God pain. But even Michael couldn't stop Metatron from seeing God now. God missed him, Metatron was sure of it. Probably even called out for him during His recovery. But Michael had kept them apart. As soon as he could, Metatron would have Michael dealt with. God wouldn't like his favorite angel kept away.

In the chamber with God, Metatron could see the toll taken on His face. Lines now prominent on God's face from what Metatron mused were worry lines.

_He missed me and wondered where I was._

Michael was still at God's side, whispers between them. A small fire of jealousy burned behind Metatron's eyes. Michael was trying to steal God from him with lies. God wouldn't believe them, no, God would cast Michael out for these falsehoods. As soon as Metatron would show God the truth. God would see.

Taking his normal place at God's feet, materials in place to take His word, Metatron looked up at God. Michael was shooed away, Joshua bowed out of the chamber.

God cast a look to Metatron, "Our time is near its end. I hope I haven't intruded your duties too harshly. You'll be back to them soon."

_Our time…_

"Oh no, Sire! This has been perfect. Our time is what I look forward to each moment."

God gave Metatron a queer look. As if a language unknown was being spoken. "Let us continue then."

As always God shifted through the infinite. Rising in the air as the power grew inside him. Becoming less aware of his immediate surroundings. Declaring things that had yet to pass, Metatron etching it all into stone. With a few of his personal edits, God would approve his initiative.

God's words became scrambled. Nothing He said made sense. Metatron knew what was coming. His reward for loving God, doing God's will. God would collapse and Metatron would touch the limitless void.

A thud, and God was on the floor of the chamber. Metatron placed his materials down, rushing to God's side. The Father was still rambling in incoherent sentences. This touch would yield so much. God must love him above all else. To allow a look while God Himself looked. They would be together in it.

Metatron reached out to touch his Father. A hand grabbed it first. Metatron squealed as he thought God was touching him back. It was quickly choked off as Metatron was flipped around only to look into Michael's eyes. Full of righteous fury.


End file.
